


So Near the Eiffel Tower

by BrokePerception



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodgins and his Angela are enjoying their pseudo honeymoon, when suddenly there's news that may change their lives forever after… Hodgela</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Near the Eiffel Tower

Angela's eyes were gazing at the magnificent Eiffel Tower from the balcony of their nice hotel room. She could hear the door of the bathroom open somewhere near. Since she had already heard the water stop running before, she knew it must be Hodgins returning from his shower. She usually would have offered to shower with him, but that hadn't happened tonight… Angela had been more thoughtful tonight than possibly ever before.

She could hear the sound of her spouse's bare feet padding on the carpet and heard him come near her. A half little smile came over her lips as Hodgins' secure arms wrapped around her waist from behind and he immediately pulled his wife flush against his chest. Her hands reached to cover his as she took a deep, deep breath, before ripping her gaze away from the Eiffel Tower and turning her attention to the man she had married in jail. The Eiffel Tower was such very tall building, and even though its height made it appear very close and betrayed how far it really was, Hodgins was right there with her, holding her close in his embrace.

Angela could feel his moist, and fresh smelling skin underneath her finger tips, his scent easily invading her nostrils, and hot breath as his lips moved to her neck and pushed themselves right below her ear. He knew so well what drove her crazy. She cautiously pushed away from him, even though she wanted nothing more than to obey and get into the bed with him right then and there. There was something she needed to tell him first, though. Maybe they actually would end up in bed together either way to celebrate it… or maybe she would be left alone at the hotel, while he had gone walking alone to think… or maybe she would be walking through Paris herself after having left their hotel room from no longer being able to bear the tension lingering between them.

"Jack, there's something I got to tell you. I once told you that I would wanna have like a million babies, right?"

A smile came across his lips. He was obviously unaware and clueless of what his wife was about to tell him. She really hated to burst his bubble. She didn't know really how to react. "Do you suddenly wanna have two million?" He asked. Angela could see his bright blue eyes shine with happiness, searching her face for more information.

"We'll see about that," Ange whispered, somewhat nervously. Jack's hand reached to tip his wife's chin upward so that their eyes met again. "I'm pregnant. I have been to the doctor to make sure before flipping this time. Boy, how difficult was it to have that conversation in French? Her English really was even worse than my French, though," she added, giggling nervously.

"Really?" Hodgins exclaimed, smile becoming only wider. They only had been in Paris for about two months, Jack quickly counted. It must have happened there in France then. "Are you really sure? How far along are you?"

She nodded, pursing her lips together. She was too nervous to smile as usual. Angela had already been through another pregnancy scare before, with Wendell. It hadn't been the right way, or guy. Wendell was so very nice, but Hodgins and she were destined to be, and nothing or no one – no Grayson or Wendell – would change that. He was her guy, just like he had said. She couldn't agree more. And Paris was beautiful. How amazing would it be to tell their child at reasonable age that it had gotten conceived on their pseudo honeymoon in Paris? "I'm about six weeks now..."

Hodgins nodded still happily. "I thought… I thought you took the pill…"

"I sometimes do forget it…" she whispered. "I actually have a buzzer on my cell to remind me of taking it. You know how I live by each day… I don't know where I'll be next night, and what I'll be doing, even though it is most likely going to be with you…" she briefly took this moment to peck his lips. "So I just take it along everywhere and take it when the buzzer thing goes off. Of course with the time difference, the thing somehow turned itself off. I only realized it when I had already forgotten to take the pill so often. I, however, did put it with my toothbrush… but of course with all the nice French partying… we often didn't get into the bathroom anymore before ending up in bed together when coming home." Angela looked down and blushed slightly.

"It is really wonderful!" Hodgins exclaimed.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Yes!" Hodgins shouted, picking up his wife and twirling her around him as they both laughed aloud. They were going to be a mommy and a daddy! "Zack… Zack has to know. I really would like him to be the child's godfather. And of course Dr. Brennan has to be its godmother. Oh, I bet Zack would be thrilled!"

Angela nodded, somewhat sad. They should have visited him more often. She felt like she had abandoned him there in that loony bin. When had they even last heard from him? He didn't even know they were in Paris, and she too wondered if he knew that Booth was back in Afghanistan, and Brennan with Sweets' fiancée on the Maikululu whatever islands to dig up old bones.

"I'm sure he would," she answered. She was sure Hodgins must have noticed the little down at thinking about their old young friend, ‘but don't overkill it yet. I'm not past critical phase yet..."

"So?" Hodgins said.

Angela didn't even think about not having this baby, like with Wendell. She was going to have this baby with Hodgins. They were going to have a million or two babies and be happy. The happiness radiating from him made all her worries disappear just like that. Well, maybe two children or three at most were enough. Oh, well, maybe just begin with one and see how that worked.


End file.
